


Blood

by northerngaypour



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Songfic, first fic, my chemical romance - Freeform, there's no blood in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngaypour/pseuds/northerngaypour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier My Chemical Romance songfic no one wanted in their lives. </p><p> </p><p> <em>'I can’t control myself because I don’t know how<br/>And they love me for it, honestly I’ll be here for a while'</em></p><p>  <em>He had grown attached and remembered why Amelia had looked so familiar. A man named Steve. He didn’t know anything else but the fact that they had been best friends, maybe even lovers. They were about to wipe him again. He didn’t want to forget. He screamed and shook and then… Nothing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks. This is the very first fanfic I had the balls to post for everyone to see. English isn't my first language so please pardon any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, My Chemical Romance owns the song and I own Amelia and Rebecca. I don't know what HYDRA did to the Winter Soldier while he was under their command. I've never read the comics so...

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile_

The soldier had completed the mission faster than anyone expected. He was having his arm fixed when Brock Rumlow entered the room with a pretty blonde behind him. He studied the woman as he would a target. _Five-feet-two tall, slender frame, delicate hands with red marks on the wrists. Desk job. Baby blue eyes sparkling behind a pair of thick glasses, the left pupil dilated._ Seemed harmless. But you can never be too sure. She looked familiar but he couldn’t figure out why. Confused, he looked down at his flesh hand, frowning.

Once the doctor finished with his arm, Rumlow approached him and praised him for the job well done. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at that. Of course he did it well, it was his job.

Rumlow made a gesture and he team packed up and left him with the blonde. The lady, who he later learned was called Amelia, approached him with a flirtatious smirk on her lips but an unnerved look in her baby blues. “They told me you’ve been a good boy, sergeant. Do-”

He didn’t let her finish whatever she was about to say and grabbed her hair, crashing his lips against hers.  
  
 _I can’t control myself because I don’t know how_  
 _And they love me for it, honestly I’ll be here for a while_

He had grown attached and remembered why Amelia had looked so familiar. A man named Steve. He didn’t know anything else but the fact that they had been best friends, maybe even lovers. They were about to wipe him again. He didn’t want to forget. He screamed and shook and then… Nothing.

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_  
 _Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_  
 _So give them blood, blood, blood_  
 _Grab a glass because there’s going to be a flood_

“Bucky?” The man gasped.

He frowned. He knew that man. He looked so goddamn familiar but he couldn’t place when and where he’d seen him.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys_  
 _They can fix me proper with a bit of luck_  
 _The doctors and the nurses they adore me so_  
 _But it’s really quite alarming cause I’m such an awful fuck_

Bucky mostly stayed in the lab with a nice doctor called Rebecca. Sometimes Steve was there if he didn’t have a mission. Rebecca and Steve would usually help him catch up with the 21st century ( _“A cat made out of a Pop Tart flying through space!” Steve excitedly showed him the meme._ ) while Rebecca would run tests to see if they can bring back his memories.

“The procedure would need electroshock,” announced the doctor. “Of course you would be on sedative so it wouldn’t be so painful but…”

Rebecca looked at him fidget in his seat before putting down her clipboard. “Maybe we shouldn’t do that.” She said. “Tell you what. Let Steve help you with your memories while I look for less painful ways to retrieve ‘em. You’ve been doing quite well with recovering memories from your childhood.”

That night, Bucky repeated what the doctor had said to him to Steve while they both cuddled in their bed.

Steve was very understanding and hugged Bucky tight after he explained it all.

“Why?” Bucky shook his head, confused.

“Why what dollface?” Steve asked, taking Bucky’s flesh hand. He kissed the palm and put it on his cheek, taking comfort in the warmness.

“Why are you helping me after all the shit I’ve done?”

“I’m helping you,” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky softly. “because beautiful people like you don’t deserve what HYDRA did.”

Ah, beauty. Steve had always been a sucker for all things beautiful.

“I’m not just talking about your appearance, Buck.” Steve smiled. “I’m talking about who you are in the inside.”

“But I’m broken.” Bucky croaked.

“Then let me help fix you.”

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_  
 _I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough_  
 _I gave you blood, blood, blood_  
 _I’m the kind of human wreckage that you love_


End file.
